unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Hoops 5-on-5
Mario Hoops 5-on-5 is the sequel to hoops 3-on-3. It was originally called Mario Hoops 7-on-7, but was changed to 5-on-5 even though there are actually 7 people on one team (Ninten'doh doesn't know how to count). Characters *New Mario - Mushroom Numbskulls *Luigi - Mushroom Numbskulls *DK - Mushroom Numbskulls *Yoshi - Mushroom Numbskulls *Peach - Mushroom Numbskulls *Para-Hoopa - Mushroom Numbskulls *Toadsworth - Mushroom Numbskulls *Metal Mario - Mushroom Numbskulls *Bowser - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Bowser Jr. - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Hammer Bro - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Koopatrol - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Chargin' Chuck - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Kamek - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Koopa Kid - Koops' Krazy Katchers *Ludwig von Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Wendy O. Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Roy Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Morton Koopa Jr.- Koopaling Krunchers *Lemmy Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Larry Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Iggy Koopa - Koopaling Krunchers *Wario - Garlic Idiots *Waluigi - Garlic Idiots *Jimmy T. - Garlic Idiots *Mona - Garlic Idiots *Peachd - Garlic Idiots *Boshi - Garlic Idiots *Goodstyle - Garlic Idiots *Pinkachu - Poké Ilanders *Pichu - Poké Ilanders *Blaziken - Poké Ilanders *Ditto - Poké Ilanders *Jirachi - Poké Ilanders *Mew - Poké Ilanders *Celebi - Poké Ilanders *9-volt - Unsorted Team *18-volt - Unsorted Team *Dr. Crygor - Unsorted Team *Twink - Unsorted Team *Prof. E. Gadd - Unsorted Team *Paper Mario - Unsorted Team *General Guy - Unsorted Team *Zero Two - Demonic Ballz *Pyramid Head - Demonic Ballz *Giygas (normal form) - Demonic Ballz *Teh Shadow - Demonic Ballz *Zombuh King - Demonic Ballz *Nightmare Pinkachu - Demonic Ballz *Zitz - Battletoads *Pimple - Battletoads *Rash - Battletoads *Angry Video Game Nerd (hidden) - Unsorted Team (hidden) *Ronald McDonald (hidden) - Unsorted Team (hidden) Items Sometimes, item panels appear. If you dribble on them, you obtain coin(s). If you walk on them, an item pops out. *Mushroom - Increases speed. *Green Shell - Bounces normally. After 3 bounces, it disappears. *Red Shell - Follows one of your oppenents. After 3 bounces, it disappears. *Poison Mushroom - Makes you slow. *Mini Mushroom - Makes you small. *Mega Mushroom - Makes you big. *Banana Peel - Makes you slip when touched. *Spiny Shell - Follows the player with the ball. *Fake Item Panel - Looks like a REAL Item Panel, but it explodes when touched. *Bob-Omb - Walk and explodes. *Bomb - Explodes. Modes *Practiceball - Here practice you all basketball moves. *MKBT - Tourney mode. Choose a cup and play 4 courts in that cup. *Exhibition - Play a single court. *Nintendo WFC - Play a match/court/cup on internet. *Multiplayer - Play a match/court/cup with your friend(s). *Records - See all your records. *Options - Change things (Right/left hand, Ball uses, your name, etc.). Save things what you would. *Minigames - Play minigames with yourself or with your friend. Courts *Mushroom Cup (Marioverse courts) **Subcon Plains **Yoshi's Island **Luigi's Mansion **Tiny Field *Garlic Cup (Warioverse courts) **Club Sugar **Waluigi Stadium **Sherbet Land **Mona Pizza *Pokéball Cup (Pokéverse courts) **Pokémon Island Colosseum **Groudon Caverns **Sky Pillar **Giant Field *Special Cup (Courts of the Marioverse and Warioverse) **Mauville City Route **WarioWare Factory **Bowser's Castle **Rainbow Valley *Other Courts **Practice Court *Unlockable Courts **Cheese Court **Virus Factory Other unlockables Some characters have alternate costumes. You can simply play them to first earn the look, then choose the character who have the earned the look and press on the X Button. For pallette swaps (alternate colors), do the same, but instead of pressing the X button, press a directional button. *Paper Luigi playable: Green pallette swap for Paper Mario, got after beating Garlic Cup as Paper Mario. *Wario Biker outfit: Got after beating Garlic Cup, winning the gold prize. *Jimmy P.: Pallette swap for Jimmy T., got after beating Club Sugar as Jimmy T., scoring more than 400 points. *Mona cheerleader outfit: Get 400 points at Mona Pizza. *New Mario's Dr. outfit: Play the court Virus Factory with a male character. *Peach's Nurse outfit: Play the court Virus Factory with a female character. *Red, Blue and Green Koopa Kid: Pallette swap for Koopa Kid. Got after playing Bowser's Castle. *Daisy and Sunshine Peach: Pallette swap for Peach, got after playing Peach with her princess and nurse outfit, respectively. Artwork Image:Mario 5-on-5.JPG Image:Pinkachu 5-on-5.jpg|Pikachu's Artwork Image:Blaziken 5 on 5.PNG|Blaziken's Artwork Image:Mew 5 on 5.PNG|Mew's Artwork Image:Jimmy 5 on 5.jpg| Jimmy's artwork. Image:GS 5 on 5.jpg|Goodstyle's Artwork. How does he dribble without arms??? Image:Roy 5 on 5.jpg|Roy Koopa's Artwork Image:KT5-5.JPG|Koopatrol's Artwork Image:Toad 5-on-5.jpg| Toadsworth's artwork. Erm... does he ask to kick the ball? Image:Chuck 5-on-5.jpg| Chargin' Chuck's artwork Image:L-5-on-5.jpg|Luigi's artwork. He's unhandy. Image:Yoshi 5-on-5.jpg|Yoshi's artwork. Image:55KK.jpg|Koopa Kid's artwork. Image:55WL.jpg|Waluigi's artwork. Image:55KM.jpg|Kamek's artwork. Image:Boshi 5-on-5.jpg|Boshi's artwork. Image:Celebi 5-on-5.jpg|Celebi's artwork. Image:Bowser 5-on-5.jpg|Bowser's artwork. Image:PM 5-on-5.jpg|Paper Mario's artwork. Image:Gadd 5-on-5.jpg|Prof. E. Gadd's artwork. Image:DK 5-on-5.jpg|DK's artwork. Image:Twink 5-on-5.jpg|Twink's artwork. WARIO Ball.jpg|Wario's Artwork BJ BALL.jpg|Bowser Jr.'s Artwork RONALD BALL.jpg|Ronald McDonald's Artwork POOPY POOPY PEACH BALL.jpg|Princess Peach's Artwork Ludwig Ball.jpg|Ludwig Von Koopa's Artwork Larry Ball.jpg|Larry Koopa's Artwork Hammer Bro Ball.PNG|Hammer Bro.'s Artwork Iggy Ball.jpg|Iggy Koopa's Artwork Trivia *A parody of this, Mario Poops 5-on-5, was just made yesterday. category:Shames Category: Best Shames